


Magical Creatures

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Peter pay a visit to Luna's Magical Creatures Sanctuary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Quill
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square B4: bowtruckle
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“And what’s this cute little fella called?” Peter asked, watching as the leafy creature ran along the back of his hand.

Hermione smiled, leaning in. “Oh? Him? He’s a bowtruckle. Cute, isn’t he?” She held her hand out to take bowtruckle from Peter, but he turned to hold onto him a little longer.

“He’s adorable,” Peter said, grinning. “Gives little Groot a run for his money.”

Hermione laughed, having had met baby Groot, she could whole-heartedly agree. Bowtruckles were precious.

“Can we keep him?” Peter asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Absolutely not,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “He belongs with others of his kind.”

Peter pouted, but gave the Bowtruckle to Hermione before turning to look around the rest of the Animal Sanctuary. “What else is there to see?” he asked.

“I love your fascination with magical animals,” Hermione said, smiling. “Luna told me she had a new creature that she just brought in. We can head towards the Care Center to see what it is.”

“Magical animals are just so… magical,” Peter said, shrugging.

“Peter, you’re from space,” Hermione countered. “Space animals are just as cool.”

“Not the same,” he said with a shrug. “Now, show me some other cute things.” 

Smiling, Hermione took his hand and lead him towards the Care Center to meet Luna and whatever else she had taken in.


End file.
